


Movie Night

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Prompt Collection - Losers In Love [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”<br/>Grantaire blinked. He must have heard wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for a lovely anon :>

Grantaire's entire body hurt like hell. He could feel every muscle screaming in agony and all he wanted to do was fall into Eponine's couch and sleep through whatever they all decided to watch. Tonight was Movie Night, a monthly event brought to life by Courfeyrac where everyone out of their little student activist group would meet up so they could all watch a movie together. It was unpolitical and fun and usually one of Grantaire's favourite days, since it meant hanging out with people he deeply cared about. And it was the one day of the month where he and Enjolras were not fighting. He got disproving looks, maybe a snide remark, sure, but overall they both tried to get along for the sake of a fun night for everybody.

With a long, suffering sigh Grantaire fell into Eponine's sofa, pledging to never move again ever.

"Rough day?" his best friend asked, not mentioning that he was over an hour early, since he hadn't had the energy to go home only to come over a bit later.

"Rough week." His voice was slightly muffled from the cushions he was talking into.

She patted his head and and got him a glass of water.

"Hey, Grantaire," Combeferre greeted from above him.

Huh. What was he doing here? When Grantaire glanced up and saw him wearing only Eponine's pink sweatpants, a lot of things suddenly made sense.

"Yo. I hope I didn't interrupt sex."

Combeferre blushed and Eponine coughed.

"Well, get back to it then. I'm not even here, I'm just a part of your imagination ridden with muscle ache."

Eponine gave him an unimpressed look, but then apparently decided that she still wanted to go tap that and dragged Combeferre with a pointed "Bye, 'Aire!" out of the room. A few seconds later Grantaire heard music coming out of her room. He made a mental note to tease her later about the fact that she had sex to an old spice girls album, which Grantaire suspected was probably one of the things Montparnasse had left behind.

Grantaire's eyes kept falling shut and he was blissfully napping to Watcha Wanna Be until the shrill sound of the doorbell woke him from his light sleep. A quick look at the clock told him that Movie Night wasn't starting for another half hour. He could hear Eponine curse, the music turned down and then he heard her stomping towards the door.

"What?" was her greeting for whoever had the misfortune of being on the other side of the door.

"Hello, Eponine." That was Enjolras' voice, all business like usual. "I'm looking for Combeferre."

"Of corse you are," She sounded mildly pissed off, but apparently still let him in. "Coffee's in the kitchen, I'm gonna get 'Ferre. Also don't disturb the R on the couch."

"What?"

But she just turned around and left, getting Combeferre, who was probably still in her bed. The music turned up again, which meant that this could take a few minutes. Grantaire hoped that Enjolras had the mind to not come look for them.

Better go check on him.

With a great deal of motivation he lifted himself up and slumped towards the kitchen. When he entered Enjolras looked up, startled.

"Oh, erm hi," he said, not meeting Grantaire's eyes. His face was red and his movements halting. Grantaire just nodded and fell into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Eponine told me not to wake you, I hope I didn't -"

The songs switched from one to the next one and a moan was clearly audible. Enjolras blushed even harder, blinking a few times too many. He was clearly uncomfortable, but also trying very hard not to be. Combeferre had spend the last four months in South Africa, something Grantaire and Enjolras both should have thought of before coming unannounced to Eponine's apartment.

"I woke myself, no worries," Grantaire told him.

Enjolras nodded, maybe a bit too hard.

"Hey, you and Feuilly are cooking up something with the homeless shelter right?" Grantaire said after a few seconds. "Tell me about that."

Enjolras gave him an odd look at. "Why? So you can tell me that we're waisting our time?"

He looked more guarded than annoyed.

Grantaire forced a grin on his face. "Nah, I thought I'd mix it up a bit today."

Enjolras gave him one final look over before launching himself into an elaborate speech about the much needed renovation of the local homeless shelter and how Feuilly and he had been working towards making that happen. They already had a location, where the shelter could be kept open for the time of the renovation and now they were focusing on getting the needed money. Grantaire mostly just listened to Enjolras' rant, keeping him talking by pointing out things to consider and getting him even more fired up. Enjolras was so focused on the pretty one sided conversation, that he didn't even notice the music stopping and the running of the shower. About 15 minutes after Enjolras was let in Eponine and Combeferre emerged together, both still with wet hair but hopefully sexually satisfied and Grantaire hauled his ass back to the sofa.

 

"You haven't seen the new Orange Is The New Black season?" Joly sounded almost upset.

"Well, I _was_ kinda busy in South Africa," Combeferre answered with a laugh.

They were all mushed together on Eponine's floor, Feuilly sitting in the only armchair, his broken leg propped up, and Grantaire was still lying face down on the couch.

"Yeah and since then he's been busy too," he said half into the cushions, grinning at how read Enjolras turned at that.

"Guys! We need to watch this! Now! Ferre needs to know!" Joly said excitedly, already scrolling through Eponine's Netflix.

 

A few episodes into the season they made their first break and got snacks. Grantaire still refused to move from the couch, but he dutiful ate the gummy worms Eponine had thrown at him like the best friend that she was. He was thinking about maybe napping for a bit, when a certain politic science major sat down on the floor, next to his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Enjolras asked quietly. He looked concerned, in a way Grantaire was very familiar with.

"I'm not hung over, if that's what you're asking."

"That wasn't-" Enjolras said quickly, not meeting his eyes.

"Muscle ache that bad?", Bahorel asked, from above them, falling down next to Enjolras, otherwise busy devouring a bag of chips.

Grantaire just groaned, causing Enjolras to look away for some reason. Now he was offending without even using words, amazing. "It's like I'm fencing again. That shit was horrible."

Enjolras looked surprised. "I didn't know you used to fence."

Grantaire didn't really know what to say to that. It wasn't like Enjolras had ever been interested in his life.

"Ah, Enjolras, that was before your time," Bahorel said. "And as far as I remember he was horrible."

Grantaire let out a mock gasp. "You take that back."

"How come you got a muscle ache?" Enjolras was apparently not letting this go.

"I fulfilled my dream of doing a thousand sit ups," Grantaire told him in a grave tone.

Enjolras gave him an flat look, which Grantaire answered with a lazy grin.

"He's taken over my shifts at the construction site, so I don't loose my job," Feuilly spoke up, getting Enjolras attention.

The blond frowned. "You broke your leg, they can't throw you out for that!"

Feuilly shrugged, brows drawn together. "They can and they will and I need that job, so 'Aire and 'Rel are taking my shifts 'till I'm better."

Grantaire could see that Feuilly was still unhappy with having to ask this of them so he propped himself up a bit, locking eyes with his ginger friend. "It's not like I can't use the money. Also the work out is good."

Feuilly laughed. "Right, that's why you're not so silently suffering on the couch?"

"Yeah, but you gotta look on the bright side."

"You? Looking on the bright side?" Enjolras said, disbelieve clear in his voice, a smile tugging at his lips. "Who are you?"

Grantaire made a dismissive gesture in his direction. "Shut up, Apollo, I'm making a point. Maybe I'll go back to boxing after this. Make use of being fit again, you know."

"You used to box?"

"Apollo, I honestly feel like you don't know me at all right now."

 

They went back to Orange Is The New Black after that, but Enjolras stayed at Grantaire's side occasionally feeing him more gummy worms, which was something Grantaire decided not to question right now. Just like the coffee Enjolras had been bringing by the museum during Grantaire's breaks lately or how he sometimes turned up on Grantaire's doorstep asking to borrow books, that Grantaire knew Combeferre owned. Hope was a dangerous thing and Grantaire wasn't ready to assume that they were becoming friends, only to be horribly disappointed in the end.

Grantaire shifted on the couch, letting out a low groan when he felt the painful pull in his muscles, causing Enjolras to turn away from the TV and look at him. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Grantaire blinked. He must have heard wrong.

"What?"

"I was saying that I could give you a massage if you want." That was definitely Enjolras voice and his mouth had been moving but a large part of Grantaire's mind had still trouble comprehending the thought that these words had just left Enjolras lips.

"I… what?"

"A massage. Do you want one?" Enjolras sounded annoyed and embarrassed, but seemed determined to see his offer through.

Okay, this was actually happening. This was a bad idea in so many ways but Grantaire's back really fucking hurt.

"Yeah. Sure, I mean, thanks. That's- yeah."

"Oh, err... okay. Great."

Enjolras looked about as lost as Grantaire felt. He just assumed that everyone around them was politely ignoring whatever was happening here and frankly he couldn't worry about that right now, because Enjolras was getting to his feet, taking a seat next to Grantaire's hip. Even through two layers of clothing Grantaire was painfully aware of the heat radiating off Enjolras.

"So, I'm just gonna- yeah."

"Enjolras, don't make this weird," Grantaire joked. As if this wasn't already amazingly, overwhelmingly weird.

"We could all go, you know. Leave you two alone," Courfeyrac said, like all the others not taking his eyes off the TV, and Bossuet stared laughing into Musichetta's shoulder. Joly was biting his hand so he wasn't doing the same thing and Bahorel snorted. They all watched for a few seconds in silence only interrupted by a few suppressed giggles.

"I hate all our friends," Grantaire stage whispered conspiratorially, making Enjolras laugh, which was nice. Enjolras had a very nice laugh.

Then his hands were on Grantaire's back and he was regretting the entirety of his life decisions, because Enjolras actually knew what he was doing and  _god_ that felt good.  _You will not moan in a room full of your friends_ , he told himself sternly.

"Is this alright?" Enjolras asked quietly.

"Its nice," Grantaire got out. "Thank you."

"You're very tense," Enjolras observed after a few beats and Bahorel let out a hysteric laugh. "Is he now?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Grantaire saw Feuilly throw something at Bahorel's head, earning a lot of points in Grantaire's book.

"Guys, shut up! Ferre needs to see this," Joly said, laughter clear in his voice too.

"Love, Ferre and 'Ponine have been making out for about an episode now," Musichetta told him.

"Aw, man."

Grantaire laughed along with them all, ignoring how his heart was still beating it's way out of his chest. He was not sure how he was supposed to get through this but, damn, he never wanted Enjolras to stop.

"Better?" Enjolras asked after a while.

"Yeah," Grantaire said instead of admitting out loud that his head was spinning, only barely not making it a moan.

When Enjolras stopped, Grantaire wasn't sure if he was actually glad or disappointed. Both, probably.

The blond took his place next to Grantaire's head again, eyes on the TV.

"Thanks, man," Grantaire said, because that was probably proper etiquette and also it gave him an excuse to study Enjolras expression. Maybe it was the light, but his cheeks seemed pink and maybe he was looking a bit too intently at the screen.

"No problem."

 

When they finally decided to call it a night Enjolras was fast asleep against the couch, his hair tickling Grantaire's forehead. The others said their goodbyes quietly, leaving only Combeferre and Eponine to look down on the two.

"Look at sleepy head over there," Eponine whispered.

"I'm gonna go get him the mattress," Combeferre said, probably with a fond smile.

"Ah, you two look so cute like this," Eponine teased.

"Shut up."

"Whatever. You staying, 'Aire?"

"Yeah," He didn't even try to move. "Just let me sleep here 'till I die."

"That bad again?" Grantaire couldn't help but flinch when Enjolras lifted his head a bit, his voice hoarse from his little nap. He could feel Enjolras eyes on him but he just buried his face deeper into the cushions.

"Remind me to never move again ever."

"That would be so boring, though." Enjolras spoke slow, still droopy from sleep.

"Nah," Grantaire said, finally turning around onto his back. "I bet I could get y'all to come here, bring me shit, entertain me."

Eponine gave him an unimpressed look at that. "This is still my couch."

"Nope. Sorry, 'Ponine. It's mine now."

"Yes, it's his now."

"Ew, you two are horrible I'm going to bed."

 

The blond quietly set up the mattress, draping one of the blankets Combeferre left for them over Grantaire, wishing him a good night. They both laid in the dark for a couple of minutes until Enjolras broke the silence.

"Eponine said we look cute."

There was no way in hell he was having this conversation with Enjolras. Not now and if it were up to him not ever. "Go to sleep, Enjolras."

For a few beats it was quiet again.

"Hey, 'Aire?"

"Hm?"

"Let's go for coffee sometime."

This didn't have to mean anything. This could just be Enjolras trying to get them on more friendlier grounds. Only Grantaire could hear Enjolras actually holding his breath.

"Sure," Grantaire told the ceiling a smile spreading over his face. "Le's do that soon."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> If you want to, come and [say hi on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
